The day things changed
by justagamer1
Summary: D:LOTD: M1. Charlie and Tina were normal little kids who lived with their parents in their two story house in the suburbs. until one day they discovered a egg in Charlie's room... RATED T for Gore and minor swearing.


Authors note.

Here is a little thing I wrote, in a way, as a promo for a story I'm writing that's heavily based on the original 2 digimon cartoons (and a little bit of the third and forth) as I was writing it someone suggested it to me that I should make a movie sort of like that one were Kari and Tai meet Agumon to sort of introduce the series.

So enjoy the story and sorry if it's too similar to the movie for your liking.

…...

**Warning: **this story contains occasional foul language, some gore and maybe a few other offensive stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon and your complaining isn't going to make any difference so there!

…...

Digimon: Legend of the Digi-destined.

Movie 1: the day things changed.

…...

_I don't remember my brother much. He disappeared when I was six. But I know now that I was with him almost every second on that day. The day things changed. The day… when the monsters came…_

…...

A little red haired girl roughly six years of age sat on the floor in front of her parent's computer in their suburban two story house in Roadsdale, Delaware.

The monitor was on and it glowed green as multiple zeroes and ones moved across the screen.

"Tina? What are you doing up so late?" said a feminine voice.

The little girl (Tina) turned around and saw her mother standing in the door way, rubbing her eyes. She was rather young looking; she had to be at least in her late-twenties to early thirties.

"C'mon baby, its three thirty in the morning go back to sleep." The mother said.

"Okay mommy," Tina said. She stood up and walked to her mother. She looked back at the computer and saw that the screen was black.

The two climbed up the stairs to the second story. They passed the bathroom and out came a boy of eight years old, his hair was dark brown and he had a bad case of bed head.

"g'd night Charlie." Tina said.

"Night," Charlie said, rubbing his eyes and went to him room.

Tina and her mother got to her room. Tina climbed into her bed and her mother tucked her in.

"Good night sweet heart." Tina's mother said as she kissed her on her forehead. Tina dosed off as her mother left, she stared at her night light until her eyes became too heavy to stay open.

Meanwhile, down stairs the computer Tina was staring at turned on. Once again it glowed green with multiple zeroes and ones. The numbers started to gather together and formed an egg.

…...

The next morning the mother was standing by the stove frying up some eggs. Sitting at the table waiting for breakfast was Charlie.

"I'm not going to be home until one o clock tonight, so Shannon is going to come over to watch you kiddos." Mom said. "if the computer wasn't on the fritz I would have to go today."

"Aw ma," Charlie said. "I don't need a baby sitter, I can watch Tina till you come back, I'm not a baby."

"Yeah but I wouldn't put it over you to burn down the house." Mom said.

Charlie looked defeated. "Okay, at least Shannon makes us macaroni and cheese."

Mom put her hands on her hips. "And I don't?"

"Not every night like Shannon does." Charlie said.

Mom turned off the stove and walked up to Charlie. "If I made you Mac n cheese every time you asked for It you would be constipated until you were thirty." She kissed him on the fore head. "Now, go get your sister and we can eat breakfast."

"Okay," Charlie said and got out of the chair.

He rushed up stairs and went into Tina's room. She was lying in her bed, snug like a bug. Charlie walked up to her and shook her lightly. "C'mon Tina time to get up," Tina woke up and yawned and opened her eye's sleepily. "C'mon lets go get breakfast."

Tina got out of bed and followed Charlie out of the room. The two walked down the hall, Tina sleepily glanced in Charlie's bed room.

Charlie noticed that Tina was no longer following him. He saw her standing in the door way to his bed room and walked up to her.

"Tina, what are you doing?" Charlie asked. "c'mon let's get breakfast."

Tina pointed and said. "Egg,"

Charlie looked in his room and sure enough there was a large light orange egg with blue stripes in the middle of the floor.

"What the…" Charlie said, shocked.

…...

Meanwhile in the kitchen mom was in the kitchen talking to a blonde haired girl.

"I left out a pair of day clothes and pajamas for Tina on her dresser." Mom said to the blonde girl. "And Doctor Morris's number is on the fridge."

Charlie rushed into the room. "Mom you got to see this!"

"Not now," mom said apologetically. "I have to head off." She bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "You be good, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said sadly.

Mom stood up and walked over to Tina in the door way. "You be good to, okay?"

"Okay," Tina said. Her mom bent down and kissed her too. She then stood up headed for the front door and left.

"Alright," the blonde girl (Shannon) said. "Who wants to watch cartoons while they eat breakfast?"

"I do!" Tina said excitedly.

"Alright, let's go then." Shannon said. She picked up their plates and the three of them headed for the living room.

"There's a giant egg in Charlie's room!" Tina said excitedly.

"Really?" Shannon said.

"Yeah, it's almost as big as me!" Tina said.

"Wow that must have come out of one big chicken!" Shannon said.

…...

Unknown to them, upstairs in Charlie's room the egg began to shake and shudder and finally, crack.

…...

After breakfast Charlie opened the door to his room and spotted the egg… only it wasn't an egg any more. It was nothing more than a broken shell.

"What the…" Charlie started. Then suddenly someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He yelped and turned around. It was Tina.

"Where's the egg?" Tina asked. She looked in the room and smiled. "It hatched!" she ran into the room looking around. "Here chicky, chicky, chicky."

"Tina, I don't think a chicken was in that egg." Charlie said. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something rush out from under his desk and crawled under the bed.

"What on earth," Charlie said.

"Holy cow!" Tina said. She got down on her stomach and tried to crawl under the bed.

The thing then rushed out from under the bed and rushed into the closet, which was open.

Tina stood up and went to the closet.

"Tina wait, you don't know what it is!" Charlie said.

Tina opened the closet door and stood there with her eyes wide open.

Charlie slowly walked up to her and peered into the closet.

"It's…" Charlie started.

"So cute," Tina finished.

In the closet on top of a shoe box labeled 'baseball cards' was a black ball of fur with yellow eyes and two bumps on its head that could be ears. The thing in the closet shivered in fear.

"It looks like a lump of coal." Charlie said.

"Aw," Tina said. "It's scared." She went into the closet and got down on her knees, face to face with the thing.

"It's okay you don't have to be scared." Ina said trying to make her voice soft and motherly. The thing looked absolutely frightened. "it's alright," Tina held out a hand, the thing recoiled in fear, Tina place her hand on its head and it calmed down a little, figuring Tina wouldn't hurt it.

The thing purred while Tina petted its head. Tina then wrapped her arms around the thing and picked it up. She turned around and flashed Charlie a smile.

"It's soft," Tina said.

Charlie was reluctant to touch the thing, but he figured the thing was harm less and held out a hand. The black thing was a little uncomfortable but when Charlie petted it, it calmed down.

"It feels like a shaved sheep from uncle Tino's ranch." Charlie said.

The black thing purred and spurted out some bubbles at Charlie. Charlie gasped as the bubble touched him but settled down when he realized they were just bubbles.

Tina was having a gay ol time, giggling as the black this spat out bubbles. "Can we keep it?" Tina asked.

"I don't think so Tina." Charlie said. "We don't know what it is or what it eats."

Tina seemed to be thinking she then set the black thing down and went for Charlie's desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a Hersey bar. She then walked back to the black thing.

"Hey," Charlie exclaimed. "That's mine."

"Don't be selfish." Tina said and unwrapped the candy bar. She broke off a piece and waved it in front of the black thing.

"Tina, don't give it that it could be allergic or something." Charlie said.

The black thing didn't seem to care. It scarfed down the piece Tina gave it greedily and it seemed to enjoy it. Tina then gave it the rest of the candy bar.

"Tina, don't do that you'll make it sick!" Charlie said.

"Guy's time to get dressed!" Shannon called from down stairs.

Charlie looked around the room and freaked out. He looked at the black thing on the floor finishing off the candy bar and then looked at the egg shell on the floor.

"Oh man we gotta hide him!" Charlie said.

"I'm coming up!" Shannon said from down stairs.

Charlie picked up the black thing and threw it into the closet and slammed the door. He then grabbed Tina by the shoulders.

"Don't tell Shannon about this okay?" Charlie said.

"Okay," Tina said.

"Good," Charlie said. He heard Shannon on top of the stairs then looked at the egg shells.

Quick like a flash he pushed the egg shells under the bed just as Shannon got to the door.

"C'mon Tina let's get you dressed." Shannon said.

"I can do it all by myself!" Tina said with pride.

"Of course you can." Shannon said. Tina left the room and went to her room, Shannon followed.

As Charlie closed his door he heard Tina say, "The egg hatched and a black ball came out!" and then he heard Shannon say. "Really?"

"Tina, you have a big mouth." Charlie said. He turned around and spotted something on the ground where the egg was.

He bent down and picked it up. It was a small tamagachi like device. "Weird," Charlie said and scratched his face. He went over to his desk and set down the device and scratched his face again. He then went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and changed out of his PJs.

He then started scratching his face again. He looked over to the mirror on his bedroom door and looked into his reflection. He saw that there were red splotches all over his face where the bubbles hit him and screamed.

Charlie heard someone run down the hall, then Shannon burst into his room with a scared look on her face. "Charlie what's wrong?" she noticed the red splotches all over his face and gasped. "What happened?"

"I itch," Charlie said.

Tina walked into the room, saw Charlie and laughed.

Shannon bent down in front of Charlie. "You haven't been messing with anything you weren't supposed to were you?"

Charlie thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "No," he lied.

"Honey," Shannon said. She rubbed her hand over his face. "Looks like you have some first degree burns." She then stood up. "I'm going to get some aloe vera; you stay here and don't touch anything."

Shannon then ran out of the room. Charlie looked at Tina and frowned. "Were not keeping it," Charlie said.

"Aw, why not?" Tina said.

"Look what it did to my face!" Charlie said, almost screaming. "Were not keeping it!"

Tina started to tear up when Shannon came in with a bottle of aloe vera. She opened the bottle and put some on her finger. "Here," she said as she rubbed the cream on his face.

Tina began to whimper and then cried. Shannon handed the bottle to Charlie. "Here, put some on the rest of your burns." She then turned around and kneeled down to Tina. "What's the matter?"

"Charlie doesn't like the thing that came out of the egg." Tina said.

"Oh, Tina," Shannon said and hugged the six year old.

Charlie stood in front of the mirror and applied the lotion. He sighed and looked at the closet door where the thing was.

…...

Shannon was in the kitchen making Mac for the kids. She was holding her cell phone in her hand. She was dialing a number on a dry erase board on the fridge; on it was a phone number and the name 'Doctor Morris'.

She dialed the number but her phone conked out on her. "Damn thing," she muttered. She stuffed the cell phone in her pocket she looked around and saw a landline. She walked over to it and took the phone off the cradle. She then dialed the number on the fridge and went back to her cooking.

The doctor was sitting at his desk in his home office; he was a large burly man with a beard and a grandfatherly face. He was reading a medical journal when the phone ringed. He pressed speaker phone and spoke. "Doctor Morris's office."

"Hey doctor Morris this is Shannon."

"Ah, Shannon," Doctor Morris said. "Sorry if I sound unenthusiastic I'm in the middle of trying to figure out a mysterious ailment some of my clients my clients seemed to have caught."

"Sorry for calling you at such an inopportune time." Shannon said apologetically. "But one of my client's kids has this weird rash."

"Weird rash you say?" Doctor Morris said. "Please tell me which child you're watching."

"Charlie," Shannon said. "Charlie…uh…"

"Bob and Kats son?" Doctor Morris asked.

"Yes that's it!" Shannon said excitedly.

Doctor Morris stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a file. "Would you please describe his symptoms?"

"Okay," Shannon said. "He has these red blots all over his face, I mean they're not really red their just like… light red… like burns."

"Burns you say?" Doctor Morris said in surprise.

"Yeah," Shannon said. "And they're all different sizes like a pan of bacon grease blew up in his face…"

"Do the blots itch?" Doctor Morris asked.

"Yeah," Shannon said. "Are they chicken pox?"

"No, according to my file Charlie had chicken pox when he was six." Doctor Morris said.

"So what could it be?" Shannon asked. "Nothing serious I hope."

"I'm quite certain it is not." Doctor Morris said. "Now tell me the events of the morning, perhaps we will find some clues."

"Okay," Shannon said. "I arrived at about eight o clock. Kat got a call from work saying she had to go to work immediately. She had fixed eggs and sausage for the kids."

"Were there any paprika on the eggs?" Doctor Morris asked. "Charlie is allergic to paprika."

"There was just salt and pepper on their eggs." Shannon said. "Although Charlie did have hot sauce…"

Doctor Morris shook his head. "I don't think that would cause it."

"Okay," Shannon said. "Then we watched some cartoons, Tina wanted to play outside so I had them run upstairs to change their clothes. When I came up stairs a few seconds later Tina was in Charlie's room. And Charlie looked suspicious…. You don't think he was playing with matches do you?"

"I'm certain he hasn't." Doctor Morris said. "It would be hard to imagine he would be able to burn himself in such a short time. And all over his face you say?"

"Yeah," Shannon said.

"I wouldn't worry. Charlie isn't the type to play with matches." Doctor Morris said. "He's a good kid, a bit nervous like my Jack but a good kid." Doctor Morris walked by a television.

On the TV was the news. The reporter was standing in the middle of a room with people working on computers. "… home computers, TVs, DVD players, Cell phones and even traffic lights and house hold appliances have been malfunctioning all over the Roadsdale area. The officials stated that they were unable to figure out why so many electronic devices have been on the fritz in the Roadsdale area and only in the Roadsdale area…"

"Are you sure Charlie hasn't been lying about touching anything he hasn't?" Doctor Morris asked.

"Well… he did hesitate when I asked him." Shannon said. "I just assumed he was trying to recall if he did or not."

"That so…" Doctor Morris said as he rubbed his beard. "Have you heard about the whole towns electronics going hay wire?"

"My father was reading the paper this morning." Shannon said. "It made front page news…. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing," Doctor Morris said.

"…doc do you know something I don't?" Shannon asked. "Is this thing contagious?"

Doctor Morris looked down at his finger; there was a small red rash on his finger. "In a way…"

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked, getting a little scared now.

"Did you touch the infected area?" Doctor Morris asked.

"Yes," Shannon said reluctantly.

"Do you have a red mark on the limb you touched Charlie with?" Doctor Morris asked.

"No," Shannon said.

"Were you wearing protection?" Doctor Morris asked.

"No, just aloe vera." Shannon said.

"Is that so…" Doctor Morris said rubbing his beard.

"What is it doc?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Doctor Morris said. "Just a minor irritant on his skin, I would recommend washing it off."

"Oh good," Shannon said.

"Funny thing," Doctor Morris said. "My son has the exact same symptoms. In fact ten other children have had this mysterious rash."

"Is this the mysterious ailment you were talking about?" Shannon asked.

"Indeed it is." Doctor Morris said. "It seems the local eight year olds have gotten their hands on something."

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not sure." Doctor Morris said. "My Jack has the same thing. I wiped his face off with gauze and I was going to go to the office and analyze it. But because of all the electronics going haywire…"

"What is it?" Shannon asked. "The… irritant?"

"Well…" Doctor Morris said. "It seems to have most of the same affects of acid."

"Acid!" Shannon said.

"Not the drug, the substance they put in batteries and such." Doctor Morris said.

"But, how are they getting this stuff?" Shannon asked.

"My son says a monster from an egg blew bubbles in his face." Doctor Morris said.

"Monster…." Shannon said.

"Yes," Doctor Morris said. "My son said there was an egg in his bedroom and it hatched and a small flying white monster came out."

Shannon was silent, taking this all in. "Tina told me the same story… only… a black ball came out of her egg…"

"Is that so…" Doctor Morris said. "Funny thing is most of the children with this rash have the same story, but the monster is different every time… hell there a boy in my living room right now with his hand stuck to his face. He said a monster came out of his egg, blew bubbles at him and his hand got stuck. Damndest thing is that he's a straight A student… although his parents claim he has no friends."

"How can you tell he's not lying?" Shannon asked.

"I can't," Doctor Morris said.

"Look you can't expect me to believe that a bunch of monsters are hatching from eggs and are burning kids with acidic bubbles." Shannon said as she stirred the macaroni.

"I don't believe in this kind of stuff either." Doctor Morris said. "But I am a man of science, and in science you cannot say something doesn't exist without absolute proof. No matter how ridiculous it sounds."

Shannon said nothing; she was trying to wrap her head around this.

"I'm sorry but I must hang up now I have other patients I must attend to." Doctor Morris said. "If there is anything you need just call."

"Okay," Shannon said. "Thanks bye."

"Good bye," Doctor Morris said and hung up.

Shannon turned off the stove and went to put the phone back in its cradle. "My life's a Stephan king novel."

She went back to the kitchen and looked out the back door and watched Tina and Charlie play. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" Tina exclaimed and ran in the house, Charlie quickly followed.

"Okay guys go up stairs and wash your hands." Shannon said.

"Okay," Charlie said. He and his sister ran upstairs. Charlie got to the bathroom first, washed his hands and ran back down stairs.

Shannon had set the table; there were three plates of macaroni and three sodas.

"Where's your sister?" Shannon asked.

"She's still upstairs." Charlie said.

…...

Tina had finished washing her hands and was skipping down the hall. When she passed Charlie's room she heard a crying sound from his closet. She walked into his room and heard the sound again. She then lifted her hand and placed it on the doorknob…

…...

Tina entered the kitchen with a cheerful grin.

"There you are," Shannon said.

"Yeah now we can eat." Charlie said.

Tina sat down at the table and the two kids chowed down into their meal.

Charlie took a sip of his soda and glanced at Tina. He saw that she had scooped up some macaroni with her fork and placed it under the table as if to feed an animal. That thought stopped Charlie dead cold.

"_She's feeding that thing!"_ Charlie thought to himself and choked.

"Slow down there sport." Shannon said and patted him on the back.

"Thanks," Charlie said and looked at Tina.

…...

After lunch Tina helped Shannon clear the table. Charlie took advantage of the situation, went under the table and grabbed the black thing. He then quickly rushed up stairs with the creature in his hands. Tina saw this however.

"Hey!" Tina screamed and ran after him.

"Hey, I thought you were going to help me." Shannon said. She then shrugged and said. "Kids,"

Tina caught up to Charles in his room about to open the closet door.

"What are you doing?!" Tina yelled.

Charlie shushed her. "Keep quiet, or Shannon will come up."

"Put him down!" Tina yelled as she stomped on the floor.

"What's going on up there?" Shannon said from down stairs.

"Nothing," Charlie said. He then got face to face with Tina. "Be quiet." He then ran toward the closet and grabbed the door.

"Don't put him in the closet!" Tina said.

"I have to he's too dangerous!" Charlie said and opened the door. He placed the creature in the closet and closed the door. He turned around and looked at Tina who was on the verge of tears. "Aw c'mon Tina," Tina whimpered and Charlie sighed.

"Okay he doesn't have to stay in the closet." Charlie said and opened the closet door. The black creature was sitting atop the shoe box of baseball cards, it looked frightened. "You can come out."

Shyly the creature crawled out of the closet.

"But he can't leave this room." Charlie said. "We don't know what Shannon or our parents would say if they found him… or what he might do."

"But what if he needs to go to the bathroom?" Tina asked.

Charlie caught a whiff of something and turned to the closet. "I think he already took care of that…"

…...

It was three o clock in the afternoon, Shannon and the kids were sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

In Charlie's room the Botamon (let's face it we all know what it is by now) was sitting on Charlie's bed. Its tiny stomach growled.

The Botamon looked around the room and spotted the desk drawer. Remembering that Tina had pulled out a candy bar from there he jumped off the bed and rushed over to it.

The Botamon looked up and the drawer and jumped. He latched onto the handle with his mouth and tried to open the drawer, to no avail.

The Botamon then remembered that Tina had pulled the drawer open. He looked around the room looking for something he could use and spotted the office chair with wheels on its bottom.

He jumped up on the chair and tried to direct it to the drawer, which was difficult due to the carpeting. He managed to get the chair to the drawer and grabbed the handle by his mouth and pulled it open.

He jumped on top of the drawer and looked in. but to his dismay there were no candy bars. He whimpered sadly and due to his weight the drawer popped out of the desk and fell to the floor upside down spilling all of its contents and on top of Botamon. The chair became unbalanced too and fell on top of the drawer.

Luckily for the Botamon the carpeting and the TV down stairs diluted the sound.

The Botamon crawled out from under the drawer and whimpered. It then seemed to catch a whiff of something. He looked around the room and spotted a small waste basket.

The Botamon made a mad dash for the waste basket and tried to jump in it but ended up tipping it over and spilling the contents all over the floor.

Botamon went through the collection of old Hershey bar wrappers and found a hamburger wrapper. He 'unwrapped' the wrapper and inside was a little bit of uneaten burger and three fries.

He gobbled down the burger and fries greedily. He seemed to enjoy it because you could see a look of joy in his face. Then his stomach grumbled again. He made an unhappy sound and sniffed around the room looking for food.

His search came at an end at the foot of the dresser. He sniffed around and figured the smell was coming from the top drawer. He rushed over to the office chair but saw it was still toppled over. He made another unhappy sound.

He then went back to the dresser. He looked at the drawers and got an idea. He grabbed the handle on one of the drawers with his mouth and pulled it all the way out. He jumped of the drawer and sniffed around in hopes of finding food he couldn't smell, pulling out clothes and other stuff.

He repeated this process making a small stair case to the top drawer, and a small mess on the floor from pulling out clothes looking for food. He reached the top drawer and opened it, but because of how thin the make shift staircase he was only able to open it a tiny bit.

He made an unhappy sound then got an idea. He jumped on top of the dresser and pushed the drawer open. He opened it just enough so he could jump in, he jumped in and pushed the drawer out all the way.

He searched around the drawer and found a Hershey bar. He made a happy sound and then tried to open the wrapper. As he attempted to open the wrapper the drawer became unlevel and fell out. As it did it also took all the other drawers with it and spilled all of their contents on the floor and on top of the Botamon.

The Botamon crawled out from under the drawers with the unwrapped candy bar it his mouth. He gobbled it down happily. But it didn't satisfy his hunger, his stomach once again, growled.

He sniffed the air and caught scent of something. He rushed over to the closet, which was slightly open, and pushed the door a little more open.

He looked up and on the shelf there was a shoe box, this seemed to be where the smell was coming from. He looked around the closet trying to find something he could use to climb up, but the only thing in the closet was the box of baseball cards.

He looked up as saw a couple of jackets and sweaters. He jumped onto the shoebox and then jumped and latched onto one of the sweaters bottom seam. He then swung on the sweater and launched himself to one of the jackets and latched onto the sleeve.

He continued this process, getting higher and higher every time until suddenly his weight and the force of continually pulling down on the sleeves pulled the shelf from the wall.

When the shelf tipped the Botamon suddenly let go of the sleeve he was hanging onto and fell on top of the shoebox. He shook himself and looked up and saw the shelf was about to fall. He moved out of the way quickly and the shelf fell, spilling all of its contents all over the floor, there were board game pieces and old Halloween candy all over the floor.

The Botamon sniffed at the candy, decided it was edible and ate them all up. When he finished eating he yawned and jumped into Charlie's bed. He cuddled up in the covers and fell fast asleep.

…...

The sun began to set, the Botamon was still sleep, A cold breeze came through the open window (Charlie had opened it when Botamon had taken care of 'business') Down stairs the kids and Shannon laughed as they watched cartoons.

Unknown to them all a hundred miles away, a storm was brewing, a storm like never before. The pitch black cloud was incased in Blue lightning and inside a dark force was at work. It worked its monstrous hands over a small egg, (large compared to regular eggs but small compared to the monster it was small.) it was feeding the egg all types of dark energy.

The monster then reeled its arm back and launched the egg to earth where it landed in a small field. The egg was intact and emitting a dark aura…

…...

After Tina and Charlie had eaten dinner (Mac and cheese) the two climbed upstairs to Charlie's room.

"I think I'm going to name him Almond." Tina said.

"We don't even know if he's a boy." Charlie said.

"I think I'm going to name her Almond." Tina said. Charlie sighed.

They got to his room and Charlie opened the door. Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened and he gasped.

"What is it?" Tina asked. She looked around Charlie and saw the mess that was his room. "Oh wow,"

Charlie looked around the room and saw the Botamon sleeping on his bed. He clenched his fists. "That thing has to go." He said trying not to scream.

"But Charlie," Tina said.

"But nothing!" Charlie said. "Look at what it's done to my room, look at what it's done to my face! That thing is dangerous and it has to go."

"No!" Tina said. She ran over to the Botamon and picked it up, waking it up in the process.

"Give it to me!" Charlie said. He lunged for Tina and grabbed onto the Botamon. The two fought over the tiny creature.

"What's going on up there?" Shannon asked from down stairs.

"Nothing!" Charlie yelled back. He then gave the Botamon one final tug and pulled him from out of Tina's hands.

"Charlie!" Tina yelled.

Charlie looked around the room and spotted the open window. He ran to the window and threw the Botamon out into the night.

"No!" Tina screamed and then cried.

Shannon then came upstairs "what's going on?" and stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway looking the disaster area that was Charlie's room. "What happened in here?!"

"There was a raccoon." Charlie said quickly.

Shannon saw the crying Tina in the middle of the room and came over to comfort her. "What's the matter sweet heart?"

"Charlie threw Almond out the window." Tina said.

"Who's Almond?" Shannon asked.

"The raccoon!" Charlie said quickly.

Shannon looked at Charlie then back to Tina. "c'mon let's get you dressed for bed." She led the crying girl out of Charlie's room.

Charlie sighed and looked around his room. "Great,"

…...

By nine o clock Charlie had cleaned his room and put on pajamas and had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Tina lay awake in her bed, she couldn't fall asleep, her mind kept going back to the Botamon Charlie had thrown out the window.

She got out of bed and went to her window. She looked out into the backyard trying to find the Botamon. She spotted black thing hiding under a picnic table.

She walked quickly to her bedroom door and opened it. She looked down the hall to make sure Shannon wasn't coming. She wasn't.

Tina ran down the hall trying to be quiet and reached the staircase, she looked down the stairs and saw Shannon watching TV. She went down the stairs quietly and went into the kitchen.

She got to the backdoor and unlocked it. She opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak and went outside. She then made a bee line for the picnic table. She looked under it and spotted the Botamon shivering from the cold.

"Come here," Tina said. She held out her hands to the creature. "c'mon, let's get you inside."

The Botamon hesitated for a moment then crawled into Tina's arms.

"There you go," Tina said. She carried the Botamon back into the house. She stood in the door way and saw Shannon fast asleep on the couch. She quickly made her way up the stairs and went in her room.

She placed the Botamon on the floor. "Here you go your safe now."

Botamon looked around the room and spotted a box under the bed. He went up to it and sniffed it.

"That's my dream box." Tina said. She sat down on the floor and pulled the box out. The box was pink with glitter and stickers covering it and big purple words saying 'dream box'. "My mommy made it for me, she said if I put a note or picture with my wish on it in it my wish will come true." The Botamon squeaked.

Tina yawned and picked up the Botamon and placed him on the bed then laid down in bed next to it.

"Goodnight Almond," Tina said then yawned. She then quickly fell asleep. The Botamon cuddled up to her and also fell asleep.

…...

Later in the night in Charlie's room, Charlie was sprawled over his bed, one leg was over the edge and a trail of drool ran down to his pillow.

On his desk, the device he found on his floor came to life. It glowed with green light and on the screen there was a small pixilated version of Botamon.

Meanwhile in Tina's room the Botamon suddenly awakened. It jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Tina, and ran out the door.

The Botamon scurried down the hall. When he got to the stairs he heard people talking. He looked down the stairs and saw Shannon talking to Tina and Charlie's mother.

"They weren't too troublesome for you were they?" Tina's mother asked.

"Not at all," Shannon said.

"So, everything went okay?" Tina's mother asked.

"Well… Charlie has this weird rash on his face." Shannon said reluctantly.

"Oh my god!" Tina's mother exclaimed. "What is it? did you call the doctor?"

"I called the doctor and he said not to worry, that there has been a weird rash going around." Shannon said, trying to keep Kat calm.

"Oh good," Kat said. "Well thank you for watching them," she pulled out a wallet and pulled out some money.

"Oh no, you don't need to pay me." Shannon said.

"No I insist." Kat said and gave Shannon the money.

"Thanks," Shannon said, a little uncomfortable. "Well, good night." And she left.

Kat sighed then headed for the stairs. The Botamon freaked out and scurried for Charlie's room. He pushed the door open and ran under Charlie's bed.

Kat came into the room next. She looked at the sleeping Charlie and kissed him on the forehead. "poor little guy," and with that she left the room.

The Botamon crawled out from under the bed and looked up at Charlie. He jumped up into the bed and climbed onto Charlie. He then snuggled on his chest and fell asleep.

The device on the desk then began to beep and the word 'Digivolve' appeared on the screen. The Botamon was then shrouded in a bright light and began to change shape.

Outside Charlie's bedroom window, on a branch in a tree in their back yard stood a man in a clown suit with a mask and a pair of swords on his back.

The clown man saw the light shining from Charlie's room and laughed.

…...

Not too far away a large egg with a dark aura stood in the middle of a clearing, the egg began to shake and then crack…

…...

The next morning Charlie and Tina's mother was in the kitchen cooking eggs. She turned the oven off and put the eggs on two plates and set them on the table. She then poured some orange juice in a glass.

She then walked to the foot of the stairs. "Breakfast time guys! C'mon and get it!"

In Charlie's room Charlie was fast asleep. He heard his mother down stairs and yawned. He then felt something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a round pink thing with long ears lying on his chest.

A scream was caught in his throat. He tried to remove the creature from his chest without waking it, but to no avail. The creature woke up and smiled.

"Hi Charlie!" the creature said.

Charlie was caught off guard. "You… you can talk?"

"Uh-huh," the creature said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me…" Charlie said. "But I guess that's a good thing, now I can ask you some questions."

"Like what?" the creature asked.

"Well, first off… what are you and why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Koromon and I'm a Digimon." Koromon said and started bouncing on Charlie's chest.

Charlie sat up and Koromon stumbled to the floor. He rubbed his sore head with his ear. "And to answer your second question, I came here to find you."

"What?" Charlie said. "Why?"

"Because, I'm your new partner!" Koromon said and started bouncing again.

"Partner?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, I'm your new partner." Koromon said.

"Partner in what?" Charlie asked.

Koromon stopped bouncing and looked confused. "I'm not quite sure…"

"Great, next question, how did you change?" Charlie asked.

"Your Digivice!" Koromon said.

"Digivice…" Charlie said and looked toward his desk. He got out of bed and walked to his desk. He picked up the device and looked at it. "I don't ge…"

Charlie was interrupted by a knock on his door. Then suddenly it opened and standing in the doorway was Tina. She crossed her arms around her chest and frowned at Charlie.

"You took Almond!" Tina said.

"Almond?" Charlie said then looked at Koromon. "Oh, him…"

Tina saw Koromon in the middle of the floor and flipped out. "Another one!" she screamed.

Charlie shushed her. "Keep it down we don't need mom…"

"C'mon guys, time to eat!" Their mother said. She was only a few feet from the door. Charlie quickly kicked Koromon under the bed by the time she got to the door. "Didn't you guys hear me? It's time to eat."

"Okay," Charlie said. Him and Tina walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Koromon crawled out from under the bed and sighed. "Not again,"

…...

After breakfast Tina ran upstairs and Charlie ran after her.

"Tina wait up!" Charlie said.

Tina burst into Charlie's room and spotted Koromon napping on Charlie's bed. She made a bee line for it and jumped onto the bed, waking up Koromon.

"Hi I'm Tina!" Tina said.

"I know," Koromon said. "I'm Koromon,"

"Where's the other creature?" Tina asked.

"I am the other creature." Koromon said. "I just changed last night."

"Cool!" Tina exclaimed. "You're a Pokémon?"

"No, I'm a Digimon." Koromon said.

"A Digimon?" Tina said. "What's a Digimon?"

"It means digital monster!" Koromon said.

"Listen I'm happy you two are getting along, but we have to get dressed." Charlie said.

"Okay," Tina said glumly then left.

Once she was out of the room Charlie closed the door and sighed.

"She's nice," Koromon said.

"Yeah," Charlie said then opened the closet door. "Now get in the closet, I have to get dressed."

Koromon grumbled unhappily and went into the closet. Charlie closed the door then sighed.

He got dressed then opened the closet door. "Okay you can come out."

"Finally," Koromon said. "I'm starting to get sick of being in that hell hole." He then jumped onto Charlie's bed.

"How come you can speak English?" Charlie said. "You've only been born yesterday."

"I don't know," Koromon said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie said. "How can you already understand English in the few hours you've been alive and not know why you're here other than to by my partner?"

Koromon was silent for a moment and then said. "I just don't know…"

The two were silent for a moment, but the silence was broken when Koromon's stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Charlie asked.

"Just a bit," Koromon said.

"Alright, I'll get you some food," Charlie said. "You just stay here."

"Alright," Koromon said.

Charlie left the room and went down stairs. His mother was sitting on the couch messing with the remote trying to get the TV to work.

"what cha doin' hon?" his mother asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this darn thing to work," His mother said. "According to the news half the freaking electrical appliances are going haywire then the TV went out."

"Oh really?" Charlie said.

"Yeah," Kat said. "They think it may have something to do with that storm cloud they spotted over that field near Murderkill River. They said when they scanned the cloud it completely fried their equipment." **[1]**

"Really?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, its nuts," Kat said.

Charlie stood there waiting for his mother to continue speaking, but she just went back to messing with the TV. Charlie then snuck into the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a granola bar.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind.

Charlie jumped a little and turned around. Tina was standing behind him.

"Tina, don't sneak up on me like that." Charlie said.

"Why do you have a granola bar?" Tina asked, A little too loud for Charlie's liking. Charlie covered her mouth his hand and shushed her.

Charlie listened for his mom; he heard her messing with the TV.

"Keep it down, we don't need mom to get suspicious and discover Koromon." Charlie said.

"How come?" Tina asked.

"Because, we don't know how she'll react." Charlie said. "For all we know she could totally over react and end up having a riot on our hands."

"… What's a riot?" Tina asked.

Charlie sighed. "Let's just give him his food."

The two of them hurried upstairs while their mother swore at the TV and went into Charlie's room.

"You get me something?" Koromon asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. He unwrapped the granola bar and gave it to Koromon. 

Koromon gobbled down the granola bar and licked is lips.

"Now, what are we going to do about going to the bathroom?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Koromon asked.

"Yesterday you dropped a deuce in my closet." Charlie said. Tina giggled.

"We'll burn that bridge once we get to it." Koromon said.

Charlie sighed. "Just tell me when you have to go."

Charlie then sat down on his bed and grabbed the book from his night stand and began to read. Koromon nudged his leg.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I have to go," Koromon said.

"Great," Charlie said.

…...

Later in the day when the sun went down the two kids put on their pajamas and were getting ready for bed.

"Can Koromon sleep in my room?" Tina asked.

"Sure," Charlie replied. "Just make sure mom and dad don't see him."

"Okay!" Tina said

Tina picked up Koromon and carried her to her room. Charlie sighed and sat on his bed.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie said to himself.

"About what?" asked a voice.

Charlie turned and standing in his door way was his mother.

"Oh," Charlie said trying to think of something. "I was just wondering what we were going to do tomorrow."

"Well, not much." Kat said. "I have to go to work tomorrow since the computers still down, but then again half the electrical appliances in town are down so I don't know what difference my going to work tomorrow will make, but my boss has never been the sharpest tool in the shed."

"So Shannon will be babysitting again?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Kat said and rustled Charlie's hair. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night," Charlie replied and his mother left the room.

He turned off the over head light and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.

A while later Charlie woke up, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When he got out he went to Tina's room and peered in the door and saw Tina sleeping with Koromon in her arms.

He was about to go to his room when he heard someone talking down stairs. He quietly walked down the stairs, and once he got the he heard the voices coming from the kitchen.

"I just can't take the job anymore!" Kat said. "I wish I could quit, but we need the money." 

"If you want to quit then you can." Said a masculine voice; most likely the kid's father. "I can do a bit more overtime until you find a job you can enjoy."

"No, you're already working seven days a week." Kat said. "You barely get any sleep and the kids never get to see you. I doubt very highly they know you have a beard now." She sighed. "I just wish they would figure out what was causing the electronics to go on the fritz and fix it. The computers going whacky and the whole reason we bought the thing was so I could at least be with the kids."

"Listen we'll pull through," Bob said (the father) "we always have, we pulled through when we had that apartment in Maryland, we pulled through when Charlie was born, and we pulled through when Tina was born. We'll make it; we just have to keep trying."

Kat sighed. "I hope your right… because if we don't pull though we could lose the house!"

"Your brother Tino said we could move in with him if we ever needed a place to stay." Bob said.

"I know I just don't want to leech off of him anymore." Kat said. "We still haven't paid off the money he's loaned us."

As Charlie was spying on his parents he felt something tug at his pajama bottoms. He turned around and saw Koromon.

"What are you doing?" Koromon asked. "It's not polite to listen in on your parents."

Charlie nodded and headed up the stairs. Koromon followed.

Charlie flopped down on his bed and sighed.

"You sigh a lot," Koromon said.

"I thought you were sleeping with Tina." Charlie said.

"She won't miss me," Koromon said.

The two were silent for a moment then Koromon spoke up. "You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, obviously something your parents have said disturbed you." Koromon said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Charlie looked like he didn't want to talk about it, his features hardened. But soon they softened and he spoke.

"My parents are having financial problems." Charlie said. "They were college sweethearts who got married the second they got out. They were doing odd jobs before I was born; after I was born my dad got a more permanent job and got transferred here. Then my mom got a job. They were always off at work so my mom's brother Tino, the person Tina was named after, would watch me. Then Tina was born and mom got the computer so she could stay with us when she had to work… and through all that time they were in debt with the bank, with loan sharks… sometimes I think it would be easier on my parents if I was never born."

"Oh," Koromon said. "Well I wouldn't know… I don't have any parents."

"Then how were you born?" Charlie asked.

"I was created," Koromon said.

"Created?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, just for you." Koromon said.

"Just for…why?" Charlie asked.

"Because you're one of the Digidestined," Koromon said.

"Digidestined? Why didn't you tell me before?" Charlie said.

"You didn't ask." Koromon said.

"I asked you, you said you didn't know." Charlie asked.

"You asked what I was your partner in. I'm just your partner nothing else." Koromon said.

Charlie sighed. "What's a Digidestined?"

"I don't know." Koromon said. "The guys who made me didn't say… well they didn't say much of anything."

Charlie was stunned by what Koromon said. "Koromon were you made in a lab?"

"Yeah," Koromon said.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"On File Island," Koromon said.

"Vile Island?" Charlie asked.

"No File Island, a lot of people make that mistake." Koromon said.

"Okay, where's File Island?" Charlie asked.

"Near the Server continent," Koromon explained.

"… I've never heard of that continent before." Charlie said.

"Of course you haven't!" Koromon said. "It's in the Digital world."

"Digital…" Charlie said. "Well if you're from the digital world how come you know so much about this world?" He said suspiciously.

"I don't know," Koromon said. "I guess I just know all I can about the world I'm in."

"Right," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "I don't buy it."

"It's true, just look at your digivice." Koromon said.

Charlie got out of bed and headed for his desk. He picked up the digivice and it began to glow. The words digivolve appeared on the screen.

"What the…" Charlie exclaimed.

Suddenly from behind an ethereal voice spoke up and said. "Koromon digivolves to…" and then a flash of light.

Charlie turned around and saw an orange bipedal dinosaur. It's body was human like, it's head was as large as it's torso if not bigger, it had shimmering green eyes and short but sharp teeth. Its arms and legs were stubby but muscular with three claws. It also had a stubby little tail.

"Koromon?" Charlie said.

'Koromon' shook his head. "I'm Agumon now."

"Okay, you can call yourself whatever you want." Charlie said. "h, how… how did you…"

"You helped me." Agumon said.

"How?" Charlie said.

"By showing courage," Agumon said.

"How?" Charlie asked again.

"It took a lot of courage to tell me about your problem, despite you not really liking me." Agumon said.

Charlie was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I've been so rude to you during your stay."

"It's alright," Agumon said. "You were suspicious of a little black thing that almost melted your face off. You were only looking out for Tina and your parents. And me to a lesser account."

"What makes you say that?" Charlie asked.

"Well," Agumon said, tapping his chin with his nails. "Why else would you be so concerned about your parents seeing me? If your mother saw me she would have gone berserk and would have done something rash like panicked and called the authorities or something. And then where would I be…"

"You know you're smart for a two day old." Charlie said

"You're smart for an eight year old." Agumon said.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "My teachers I have a high IQ despite my bad grades." He then covered his face with his hands. "Oh no it just occurred to me, how are we going to hide you now?"

"I can hide in the room." Agumon said. "And you can bring me food."

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?" Charlie said.

"Charlie," Agumon said.

"Yeah?" Charlie said.

"I have to go." Agumon said.

Charlie sighed.

…...

Meanwhile a couple of miles away a black version of Charlie's Agumon was walking through the woods. Unlike Charlie's Agumon this creature was vicious; you could see it in his eyes.

It wandered through the forest looking for food. A rabbit scampered past his feet and in one foul swoop it was severed in half by the Agumons claws. The Agumon began to feast on the bloody remains knowing that it wasn't long until he had a job to start.

…...

The next morning, Charlie was sprawled out on his bed and Agumon was lying on the floor in a pile of blankets.

"C'mon guys, time to get up!" Shannon yelled from downstairs.

Charlie and Agumon woke up with a yawn. Charlie stretched and was about to leave the room. He turned around and said. "I'll get you something to eat." And left.

As Charlie headed down stairs he ran into Tina.

"Where's Koromon?" Tina asked.

"He's Agumon now." Charlie said.

"Who?" Tina asked.

"Koromon, he changed again." Charlie said.

"He did!" Tina exclaimed happily.

Charlie shushed her. "Keep it down."

"Can I see him?" Tina asked.

"No until after breakfast," Charlie said.

"Okay," Tina said glumly.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen where Shannon was setting the table. There were pancakes.

"Hey guys," Shannon said. "Your mom had to go but I made pancakes."

"Cool!" Tina said and rushed to her place to the table.

The three ate breakfast and afterwards washed the dishes. After that Tina and Shannon went into the living room and watched cartoons.

Charlie stayed in the kitchen and swiped another granola bar and put it in his pocket. He left the kitchen and started up the stairs, but Shannon stopped him

"Where you going?" Shannon asked. "We were going to watch some Sunday morning cartoons."

"I thought the TV was on the fritz." Charlie said.

"Not anymore," Shannon said. "The whole 'electronics going haywire' isn't as bad as it was yesterday, although a few appliances are still on the fritz like your mothers computer."

"Okay," Charlie said and went back down stairs and thought to himself. "_Agumon is going to have to wait; I don't want Shannon to get suspicious. I'll just watch cartoons for a while and then feed him when Shannon isn't looking."_

So Charlie watched cartoons with Shannon and Tina thinking Agumon could wait for a few minutes. But unfortunately, he was wrong.

Agumon sat on the bed waiting for Charlie. His stomach growled and he sighed. He jumped off the bed and went for the door. He placed his claws on the door knob and opened the door.

He stepped into the hallway and looked around nervously. The coast was clear. He made his way down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. He looked down and saw Shannon and the kids watching TV. They were too focused on the show to notice him, so he went down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen and Shannon nearly bolted off the couch. "What was that?" she asked.

Charlie instantly knew what or who it was. Quickly he came up with a false explanation. "It's probably the raccoon from last night." He got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. "I can get rid of it."

Shannon looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Charlie said without turning around.

He went into the kitchen and saw him digging around in the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Charlie scolded quietly.

Agumon got his head out of the cabinet with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Charlie. I got hungry."

"How can you be so stupid?" Charlie whispered. "When only a few hours ago we were having an intellectual debate?"

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can't act stupid." Agumon said. "I'm only three days old."

Charlie sighed. "Alright, let's get you out of here before someone see's…"

"WOW!" Exclaimed a voice from behind. Charlie turned around and to his relief it was Tina.

"He changed!" Tina exclaimed.

Once again Charlie shushed her. "Tina be quiet or else…"

"Whats going on in there?" Shannon asked from the other room.

Charlie freaked out. "Tina," he said quietly. "Take him to the back yard before Shannon comes in here to investigate."

"Okay," Tina said. "C'mon lets go." She then led Agumon to the back yard.

Charlie came out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

"Where's your sister?" Shannon asked.

"Oh uh…" Charlie said trying to come up with something. But he didn't have to, Tina walked into the room a few seconds later. "She's right here." Charlie said. He smiled the smile of a man who just got away with murder.

Shannon shrugged and the three continued watching TV, not knowing that not far away a great evil was on the loose with a blood lust the likes of this world has never seen…

…...

After lunch, the kids helped Shannon wash the dishes. While she dried a plate Shannon heard the mailman arrive in his truck.

"I'm going to fetch the mail." Shannon said. "Can you guys finish up?" 

"Sure," Charlie said. He watched as Shannon ran out of the house. Quickly he went to the back door and opened it. "Agumon come here quick." Charlie called quietly.

Agumon didn't come. "Agumon?" Charlie said. He took a step outside and his heart skipped a beat. Agumon was nowhere in sight.

Charlie was about to panic when Agumon opened the gate to the neighbor's yard. Agumon closed the gate behind him with one arm due to having a pie in the other.

"Agumon are you crazy?" Charlie scolded. "You could have been caug…" he stopped midsentence when he spotted the pie in Agumons hands. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on a window sill." Agumon said.

"You stole it?!" Charlie said, trying to keep quiet. He shook his head. "Just get inside."

Charlie led Agumon into the house. They heard the front door open and close. It was Shannon with the mail. Charlie looked around the room and spotted a door to the basement.

"In the basement," Charlie said quietly and pulled Agumon to the door and opened it. Charlie pointed down the stairs. "Go down and keep quiet."

"Okay," Agumon said and went down the stairs. Charlie closed the door.

Shannon came into the kitchen with the mail and set it on the table. She looked at Charlie who was looking suspicious. "What up with you?"

"Nothing," Charlie said.

Shannon raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Okay," she then smiled. "Now, who wants to play scene it?"

"I do!" Tina exclaimed.

"Let's get started then." Shannon said. She and Tina then left the room; Charlie glanced at the basement door, sighed and followed them.

…...

Later at night, Charlie laid awake on his bed. He glanced over to his alarm clock, it was 10:28.

Charlie got out of bed and walked out of his room. He glanced side to side in the hallway. The coast was clear. He quietly made his way to the stairs and climbed down. He entered the kitchen and opened the basement door.

"Agumon," Charlie said as he climbed down the stairs. He looked around the room, he didn't see Agumon. "Agumon?" he said a little franticly.

Charlie looked for a light switch, found it and turned the lights on. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw that Agumon was nowhere to be found. Charlie franticly searched the basement but only found an empty pie tin and an open window…

…...

Not too far away two fishermen were doing a bit of midnight fishing, drinking a little moonshine and swapping some dirty jokes plus a few ethnic.

"So a bl'ck man, th' pope and a walrus…." The fisherman with a beard started to say. But he was interrupted by his skinny mustached companion.

"shh…" the skinny one said. "Y' he'r th't?" 

"he'r wha?" the bearded one said.

"A russlin' in the woods," The skinny one said.

"Jus' th' shine getting to ya'." The bearded one said and took a swig of shine.

"naw, ther's som'thin' ther." The skinny one said.

The bearded got out of his chair and mumbled something incoherently. Then suddenly they both heard a 'russlin' in the woods. The bearded one grabbed his flashlight and went to the woods. The skinny one followed.

"woo's ther'?" the bearded one asked.

The black Agumon then pulled his head out of the bushes and the fishermen were astounded.

"Holy…" the skinny one mumbled. "wha' is it?"

"Is a liz'rd," the bearded one said. "The shines getting to me too,"

The black Agumon growled and said. "Pepper breath!" and out of his mouth came a large fire ball. The fire ball struck the bearded one square in the chest and exploded.

The fisherman's body landed with a thud. His shirt was blown apart and his chest was burnt to a crisp. His face was also singed and his chin was melted.

"BOBBY!" the skinny fisherman screamed. He then took off in the opposite direction.

The black Agumon stood there, lifted his head and roared into the night sky.

…...

The next morning Charlie sluggishly got out of bed when his mother called them for breakfast. He looked as though he hadn't slept all night.

He got out of his room and went down stairs. He spotted his mother standing over the stove cooking bacon, she turned around and smiled. "Hey bed head, sleep well?"

"Not really," Charlie said and took a seat at the table.

"Rough night eh?" Kat said and put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie said. He grabbed the bottle of hot sauce and poured some o his eggs.

"Well, you're lucky today." Kat said. "The computer is no longer acting wacky, so I get to stay home for a while."

"Cool," Charlie said lamely.

Kat walked out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "C'mon Tina, come and get it!"

Tina rushed out of her and zipped down the stairs.

"Hey there speedy, want some bacon?" Kat asked.

"Yeah!" Tina exclaimed.

"Well alright then," Kat walked into the kitchen with Tina close behind. Tina took her place at the table and Kat gave her her breakfast.

As Tina mowed down her breakfast Kat walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She changed the channel to the news.

"Well folks, it's been a hectic couple of days but the whole electronics' bedlam is finally over. Experts are still unsure completely why the town's electrical appliances went hay wire the last few days but they say that it is unlikely it will happen again." Said the newscaster. "In other news fire fighters have stopped a small forest fire near the Murderkill River, the fire lasted from one o clock am to one thirty am. It is still currently unknown what caused the fire, but there is an eye witness who claims to know what started it."

"It was a fir' breathin' dinasar!" the eye witness said.

Charlie lifted his head when he heard this. He got out of his chair and stood in the doorway and watched the news.

"it was reeel shrt' wit' a beeg he'd." the eye witness said. "an' it kill'd m' bes' frien'."

The news caster came back one. "Officials have discredited the eye witness saying that they administered a sobriety test and discovered the man to be intoxicated. Upon further study they found burnt and melted jugs that are believed to have been filled with moonshine. Also found were the charred remains of supposedly the eye witness's friend…"

Kat noticed Charlie standing in the door way and smiled. "You believe that junk?"

"No," Charlie said in a state of shock.

"I'm glad that they put that fire you before it reached Tinos ranch." Kat said, mainly to herself. "Thank god he's in Pittsburgh with his wife."

"Yup," Charlie said.

Kat looked at him and raised her brow. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Charlie said, nervously. "I just have to… finish breakfast."

"Okay," his mother said. He then walked quickly into the kitchen and made a bee line for the basement door.

He swung the door open and hopped down the stairs. He looked around the room and spotted Agumon lying down in a pile of old blankets. Charlie rushed over to Agumon and shook him awake.

"What did you do?" Charlie said, nearly screaming.

"Do what?" Agumon asked then yawned.

"You killed that man and tried to burn down the forest!" Charlie said.

"I didn't," Agumon said.

"Liar," Charlie said and slapped Agumon. Agumon rubbed his face with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" screamed a voice from behind. Charlie turned around and was struck in the face.

Charlie fell backwards and landed on his behind. He rubbed his face and looked up at Tina who was standing over him.

"What's the matter with you?" Charlie said. "He killed a man."

"He did not!" Tina said.

"Oh, really?" Charlie said. "Then where was he last night."

"I was digging through the trash behind the KFC, I swear." Agumon said.

"You lie!" Charlie said and stood up.

"I swear Charlie, I didn't hurt anyone." Agumon said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Charlie screamed. "I want you gone!"

"whaa…" Agumon exclaimed.

"You heard me!" Charlie said. "I want you gone; you've caused us nothing but trouble! Now scram!"

Agumon was shocked; tears began to stream down his face. He whimpered then ran to the open basement window and crawled out.

"You jerk!" Tina screamed. "He wasn't causing any trouble to anyone but you!"

"Tina," Charlie said softly and tried to place a hand on her shoulder. But she pushed him away and ran up the stairs and past her mother who just entered the doorway.

"What's going on?" Kat asked. "What's with all the screaming?"

Charlie glanced at the window. "Nothing,"

…...

Late in the night Tina woke up because of the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the clock drowsily, it was eleven o clock.

He jumped out of bed and quietly packed her back pack full of junk food. She then put on a jacket and swung the pack over her shoulder and picked up a flashlight. She got out of her room and ran down the stairs and headed for her parents office.

She looked around the room, she looked at her mother's computer and then the book cases on the opposite wall. She headed for the bookcase, searched and pulled out a book called 'roadmaps of Kent County.'

She opened the book and spotted a map of Roadsdale. On the map was a circle over a lot in a neighborhood with an arrow pointed at it and the word 'home'. There was also a line drawn on the map that started at the 'home' circle. Tina traced her finger over the line but it came to the edge of the page and the word 'pg 83' next to it.

She continued to trace the line, which went on for a few pages until it ended on a small lot in the middle of nowhere labeled 'Tinos ranch'[2]. She opened her back pack and placed the book in the bag.

She left the office and headed for the front door. She unlocked it, opened it and walked out of the house…

…...

Charlie was shaken awake by his mother. "Wake up Charlie, wake up." His mother said franticly.

"Mom what is it, what time is it?" Charlie asked drowsily and glanced at his clock. It was twelve fifty-six.

"It's Tina, she's missing." Kat said.

"Missing!" Charlie said, now wide awake.

"We looked all over the place for her," Kat said. "She must have run away, the front doors unlocked and some of the snacks are missing… why would she do that?"

Charlie knew. Deep down, Charlie knew.

"I called Shannon and she said she wasn't at her house." Kat said. "Oh where could she be?"

Charlie jumped out of bed and rushed out of his room. He made a bee line for Tina's room and went in. he looked around the room and his foot kicked something. He looked down and saw he kicked Tina's dream box out from under her bed.

He picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a crayon picture of a girl, an orange dinosaur like Agumon and a farmer on what looked like a farm. Under the girl was the name 'Tina', under the dinosaur was the name 'Agoomon' and under the farmer was the name 'unkle Tino'

"Tina," Charlie said and dropped the box. He ran out of the room and went down stairs. He went into the kitchen and went for the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a flashlight.

He left the kitchen ran for the front door, he paused for a moment then he turned back and ran upstairs to his bed room. He walked over to his desk and stared down at the Digivice. He sighed then grabbed it, ran back down stairs then went to the front door and opened it.

"Tina!" Charlie called and ran off into the night…

…...

Tina was walking down the sidewalk; the only lights were from the street lamp, the moon and her flashlight.

"Agumon!" she called. She yawned then shivered. She looked down at her watch; it was one thirty-seven.

Suddenly she heard a trashcan tip over. She spun around and shone her flashlight on the fallen trashcan.

"Hello," Tina said, nervously.

A dark figure slinked out of the shadows. Tina flashed the light in the shadows face and revealed it to be Agumon.

"Agumon!" Tina exclaimed and rushed toward him and hugged him. "c'mon let's go." Tina said.

"But," Agumon said. "Charlie doesn't want me there anymore."

"Were not going home," Tina said. She grabbed hold of Agumons hand and led him away.

"Where are we going?" Agumon asked.

"Someplace safe," Tina said. "Then tomorrow, we will prove your innocence."

"Okay," Agumon said enthusiastically and the two walked into the night.

…...

Tina checked her watched when they reached Tino's ranch, it was three o clock.

"Tino won't be here till Wednesday," Tina said. "So we should be safe," she walked up to the front door and tried to open it, but failed. "Aw, it's locked."

"Why not in there," Agumon said, pointing to the barn.

"All right, good idea!" Tina exclaimed.

The two rushed over to the barn; half way there Tina heard a rustling in the nearby woods. She stopped dead in her tracks and Agumon kept going.

Tina started walking toward the woods then she heard a creepy, almost sadistic voice coming from the trees. "Tina," the voice called then laughed.

Tina stood still near the edge of the woods, then the voice started again. "Tina,"

"Mommy?" Tina said."

"No," the voice said playfully then laughed.

"Charlie?" Tina asked.

"NO!" cried the voice, more viciously then before. Then from out of the woods came the black Agumon, its eyes were filled with blood lust and rage. And Tina could have sworn she saw a clown standing behind it.

The black Agumon growled at Tina. "Pepper breath!" it said in a deep voice and shot a raging fire ball fro its mouth. The fire ball went straight for Tina, but before the fire ball could hit her Agumon came and pushed her aside and was hit instead.

"Agumon!" Tina exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Agumon said and stood back up.

The black Agumon growled.

"Who is that?" Tina said. "It looks just like you."

"Pepper breath!" the black Agumon cried and shot another fire ball at Agumon. Agumon was hit but didn't fall.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon cried and fired a fire ball from his mouth. It hit the black Agumon in the chest.

The black Agumon growled and lunged at Agumon and swiped at him with his claws. Agumon dodge the attacks and started clawing back.

Tina stood the watching the two digimon fight, not believing her eyes. Then she felt the presence of someone standing behind her. She turned around and standing behind her was the clown with the swords.

"Hello Tina," the clown said.

"Who are you?" Tina asked.

"Why, I'm Piedmon." Piedmon said. "And you are coming with me." He reached out to grab her, Tina screamed.

"Get away from her!" cried a voice in the distance. Piedmon turned around, Tina smiled.

"Charlie!" Tina exclaimed.

Charlie stood not far from where Tina and Piedmon were.

"I said get away from her!" Charlie screamed.

Piedmon turned around. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" Piedmon said.

Charlie pulled out his digivice. Piedmon flinched. Charlie took a step closer and Piedmon fled into the woods, screeching an unearthly screech.

"Charlie!" Tina said and rushed over to him and hugged him.

They stopped hugging when they heard their Agumon grunt. They turned around and saw Black Agumon standing over him.

"Get away from him!" Charlie yelled and rushed over to the two.

"Pepper brea…" Black Agumon started to say, but couldn't finish because Charlie socked him on the snout.

Black Agumon took a step back and growled; he lunged at Charlie but took a step back and hissed when Charlie held up the digivice.

Agumon stood up and leaned on Charlie.

"How did you know they were afraid of the digivice?" Agumon asked.

"Well thinking logically… I lucked out." Charlie said.

The black Agumon growled, Piedmon stood a within the cover of the woods and said with disgust in his voice. "Well, this just won't do…" he then summoned from mid air an oddly shaped device. He pressed a button on the device.

The black Agumon chuckled then glowed.

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"He's changing," Charlie said.

The Black Agumon uttered a roar that sounded eerily like a chortle and was engulfed in a blinding white light. He grew to the point where he was taller than the tree's and grew a dark skull on the outside of his head with three large horns on top. He was also no longer black but a deep navy blue with black stripes.

"Oh…" Charlie muttered.

"Kill," the black Greymon uttered and swiped at Charlie, but he dodged out of the way.

Tina stood in place, awe struck, watching Charlie being attacked by this large dinosaur. She uttered a small yelp which caught the attention of the black Greymon, who was having trouble catching Charlie.

The black Greymon decided Charlie was too much trouble and headed straight for Tina.

"No! Not her!" cried Piedmon.

The black Greymon didn't listen; he stood over Tina and growled. Tina whimpered.

"Leave her alone!" Charlie cried and threw a rock at him. The black Greymon didn't take notice to Charlie's attack and prepared to take a bite out of Tina.

"NO!" Charlie cried. His Digivice then beeped and glowed.

Agumon was engulfed in a bright light.

"No," Piedmon said. The black Greymon turned around and growled.

In an ethereal voice Agumon said. "Agumon digivolve to…" and then the light dissipated and standing over Charlie was Greymon.

"Agumon…" Charlie said.

Greymon looked down and said. "I'm Greymon now."

"You just can't settle with one name can you?" Charlie said, still in awe.

The black Greymon roared and charged at Greymon. He tried to ram his horns into Greymon but Greymon blocked his attack.

Charlie ran to Tina. "c'mon," Charlie said. "Let's get out of here." And he led her away.

Greymon swiped his tail at Black Greymon and hit him on his side. He stumbled a little but kept his balance.

Black Greymon then tried to bite Greymon but missed, after that failed he rammed one of his horns in his gun. Greymon stumbled and swiped at the other almost sending him to the ground.

Charlie and Tina watched the fight in amazement from the barn.

"Please let me be going insane." Charlie said.

Greymon charged at Black Greymon and rammed into him, sending his sprawling a couple of feet away.

"Get up!" Piedmon cried.

Black Greymon growled and stood up.

"Get him!" cried Piedmon and Charlie in unison.

Black Greymon charged at Greymon and the two continued their fight. They scratched, bit, swiped their tails and rammed their horns at each other; it was a pretty awesome fight, I wish I could tell you more about it, but I am one of those people who has a better time showing people what I mean than telling them, so I'm sorry to say you're out of luck…

We'll at any rate the two Digimon stopped fighting to take a breather. They huffed and puffed as blood trickled down their bite marks and swipe marks.

"Finish him!" Piedmon cried.

Black Greymon nodded and rammed into Greymon. Greymon stumbled into the barn that Charlie and Tina were hiding in. luckily the barn didn't collapse under his weight, but it looked like it was about to.

"Greymon!" Tina cried and ran to him

"Oh no," Charlie said and ran after Tina. He stared at the unconscious Digimon and spotted blood trickling down the corner of its mouth.

Tina started crying; Charlie fell to his knees and started to weep too. "I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I'm sorry I was so cruel to you when you first arrived. I was a coward; I was so worried about everyone's safety I didn't think…"

Then he heard a chuckle. He looked up hoping to see Greymon, but it wasn't.

Black Greymon chuckled and prepared to chomp off Charlie's head.

"Greymon!" Charlie screamed and closed his eyes.

Greymon opened his eyes and attacked Black Greymon.

"Greymon!" Tina exclaimed.

Greymon turned around and smiled. "I will never leave you." He then turned his attention back to Black Greymon and charged at him, sending him flying a couple of feet.

"NO!" Piedmon cried.

"Finish him!" Charlie yelled.

Greymon nodded and took in a deep breath. A large fire ball appeared in his muzzle. "NOVA BLAST!" Greymon screamed and fired the fire ball at Black Greymon and it hit dead on and exploded.

"Yes," Charlie exclaimed.

"Yay!" Tina cheered.

But Piedmon did something no one expected… he chuckled.

Charlie stared into the cloud of smoke that used to be the Black Greymon. Inside he saw a dark human shaped figure.

"No," Charlie said. "He… he changed…"

The smoke started to clear and standing in the middle was Black Wargreymon.

Piedmon laughed even harder. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Black Wargreymon nodded and leapt into the air and shot straight at Greymon.

"Get him!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Nova blast!" Greymon exclaimed and shot a fire ball at the shadow Digimon.

As the fire ball closed in on him Black Wargreymon raised a bladed arm and sliced the fire ball in half and dissipated it.

"No," Charlie said as his heart dropped.

Black Wargreymon closed in on Greymon and held out a bladed arm and then embedded that blade deep into Greymon's chest.

"No," Charlie repeated as he saw blood cascade down the wound. He dropped the digivice on the ground.

Greymon was in a state of shock. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was wide open.

"NO!" Charlie screamed as tears cascaded down his face.

Black Wargreymon took the blade out of Greymon's chest and Greymon exploded into a clutter of green binary.

"I don't…" Charlie tried to muster. But the evil Digimon was standing over him.

"Tina, run!" Charlie cried and grabbed Tina by the arm and took off.

"Get them!" Piedmon exclaimed.

Black Wargreymon nodded and followed then. He stepped on Charlie's Digivice and there was an audible crack. The Digimon lifted his foot and revealed the destroyed device.

The two kids ran to uncle Tino's house. Charlie grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it.

"Of course he would lock it if he's going to be gone for a week." Charlie said, scolding himself and slammed his fists against the door.

He turned around ready to run for but stopped when he spotted Black Wargreymon standing behind them.

"No," Charlie said. "It can't end like this."

"Oh it can," Piedmon said from behind.

Charlie turned around and spotted the clown Digimon standing behind him.

"It will end before it even began." Piedmon said and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "And just in case."

Piedmon then turned into a mass of blackness with green binary code. Then from where Piedmon was holding Charlie, he too started turning into a black mass with green binary. Tina screamed, because before her eyes Charlie and Piedmon disappeared, Vanished into thin air.

She turned to Black Wargreymon and watched as he too turned into a black mass and binary and disappeared.

Tina stood there alone in the middle of the night on her uncle's porch, not knowing until years later that the same thing just happened to seven other children….

…...

"Hello, I'm Margret Thatcher, in today's news a little girl of six years in age and a boy, eight years had gone missing the little girl 'Tina Stark' had run away from home and her brother 'Charlie Stark' went out to find her. The girl Tina was found on her uncle's front porch a few hours after her disappearance. Her brother however is still missing. When asked whether or not she had seen her brother she started crying and saying that the clown had gotten him. The police believe that a man in a clown costume may have kidnapped the boy, which has happened before [3]. When asked why she ran away from home the girl became unresponsive and avoided answering the question."

"The parents, Robert and Katherine Stark have put up a five hundred dollar reward to anyone who can tell them anything about their missing son…

…...

THE END… for now…

…...

_Authors note._

_Well that concludes this story, I would have posted it earlier but I recently got into collage and I can't seem to get any internet in my dorm, even though my roommates can :( . But any way I intend to make this story a sort of cartoon show like the Digimon adventures show. But first there are a few of my other stories I want to update/start first. So it might take a while, plus with college but any way real life come first, so I won't update for a while, so sorry if you like this story and want more, it won't come for a while… oh and here's some trivia I want to share with you about this story._

**1. **Murderkill River is a real river in Delaware; I mentioned it so that way I could give you an idea of where Roadsdale is. Although I'm not sure whether or not it's still called that, the atlas I got the name from still has USSR and Eastern Germany as still existing countries.

**2.** it's not dues ex machinia I've actually seen people who do this. My step father in fact has a map of the town we live in with a line going from our house to his son's. I had confidence that some people would relate to this but as you can tell by now I no longer do.

3. Not kidding, a lot of men in clown costumes kidnap kids in most of the New England states, I'm not kidding.

_That's it for now, thanks for reading the story; I hope you like it (sorry if I got any of the names wrong) and I hope you come read the series when it comes out._

Justagamer1.


End file.
